Fan:Digimon Re: Adventure
Digimon Re: Adventure is a retelling of Digimon Adventure with adult, more along the lines of raunchier, elements to the story. Due to this, the story is not for those who do not wish to see NSFW elements in works. This story is not recommended for those below 18 years of age, and any summaries posted on this wiki will not include the NSFW content. This doesn't include mere references to NSFW content that don't get in-depth with the information, so be warned when browsing this page. The story begins with a retelling of the latter half of Digimon Adventure's pilot, but with several alterations. While much of the plot beforehand remains unchanged from the Japanese version of the pilot, Yagami Taichi and Yagami Hikari have an unnamed father with during the incident who is implied to be somewhat familiar with Botamon turned Koromon. During the night, however, Koromon grows again into Agumon, and heads outside with Hikari and Taichi in pursuit. With the arrival of Parrotmon, their father heads out after them to ensure they don't get hurt all the while carrying a mysterious device. During the attack from Parrotmon which causes a bridge to collapse on the four, the two siblings have their father shield them from the debris as he's fatally wounded by the debris. Giving his older son the mysterious device as he begins to die from his wound, Taichi is determined to try and save his friend and father even if it appears too late. The courage from Taichi causes Agumon to evolve into Greymon, who proceeds to take the fight directly to Parrotmon. In the aftermath of the fight, both Digimon mysteriously vanish just as an ambulance arrives in what is now morning as Taichi is trying to get a crying Hikari to follow him home. The incident above, however, was merely fifteen years ago; on the same day as the fateful event, Taichi, alongside six other friends, are unwittingly chosen by a greater power into protecting what they'll later discover as the Digital World, along with its inhabitants known as Digimon, Digital Monsters. A modified, censored version of the story was uploaded to Fanfiction.net as an M Rated Story. While the explicit content is removed, that does not mean the explicit scenes did not happen in this version. This is the recommended cut for those who are not keen with handling the explicit scenes of the primary AO3 release. Characters (Note: As of Chapter 1: Gathering, not all of the profiles are able to be fully completed just yet.) * Yagami "Tai" Taichi: A 21 year old male serving as the main protagonist of the story. Fifteen years prior, he befriended the past life of his partner Agumon which led to his father getting killed by Parrotmon and himself with a Digivice. 15 years later, he ends up finding the reincarnated Agumon and becomes his tamer in the real world. Since the last few months, Taichi and Agumon have been doing pest control for enemy Digimon which have been invading the real world. In terms of his social life, Taichi is noted as occasionally having one night stands but has a deep care and trust for whomever he considers to be his actual friends. Despite his experiences, he prefers to non-lethally KO enemy Digimon. His partner can still become Greymon after the 15 year timeskip, but is not as powerful as he originally was. Despite having grown up with a rough start, he legitimately cares for Agumon. He first appears in Prologue: Innocence Lost. His Crest is that of "Courage", which he and his late father seem to share in common with each other. * Yagami "Kari" Hikari: Taichi's younger sister. She is partnered with Gatomon. Her Crest is that of "Light". * Tachikawa Mimi: A 21 year old female who owns a restaurant from her parents and is partnered with a Palmon. Despite her high libido and desire to meet various differing men due to her issues with commitment, she is not as weak as she lets herself known to be, and will prove to be stronger than one initially assumes her to be. While often trying to lure enemy Digimon after her in a chase without Palmon accompanying her, it becomes very clear that her actual strength and the power of Palmon is stronger than she lets on. She speaks in a southern dialect and has mannerisms similar to a Southern Belle. While she and Taichi have a semi-attraction to each other, they both do not have any romantic interest in the other. According to her hidden power, Palmon can already evolve into Togemon even if it's not immediately shown. She also has a habit of shortening the names of her friends because she is actually not a native speaker of Japanese, so she shortens another's name to make it easier for her to speak. She first appears in Chapter 1: Gathering. Her Crest is that of "Purity". * Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi: An old friend of Taichi's from middle school. Ever since Agumon returned to Taichi since the original incident, he was the first outside of Hikari to learn about him, and as a result, this led to him finding and befriending Tentomon a day later. As a result of this, Koushirou began research into sightings of other Digimon and how their relationships with humans have an effect on how many of them are beginning to appear in more frequent numbers. He is the first to warn Taichi of the fact an Ultimate Level Digimon was recently spotted in the nearby area. Oddly enough, he seems to be the closest of the group to be called a "Leader", since his knowledge and reference pool can help arrange for various plans for the group to keep them all out of trouble, as well as another job he hides from his friends for now. His Crest is that of "Knowledge". * Ishida "Matt" Yamato: The face of the band called the Teen-Age Wolves, he recently was into an argument with his band mates over an ambiguous situation which led to every member of the banded acquiring a Partner Digimon, with Yamato ending up with a Gabumon as a result of this. Based on what little his appearance indicates, he knows of Sora and is implied to be in some form of romantic relationship with her which he hides from others due to his overprotective nature of Sora. According to others who know him more closely, he's been in a relationship with Sora for 3 years and both of them knew each other since they were merely 6 years old. His Crest is that of "Friendship". * Takenouchi Sora: In her introduction, she is ill with an as of yet unknown disease for which her mother was in need of money to get her vaccinations for. While Yamato helps with donating her money from his earnings at his concerts, often times Sora feels guilty that she's being gifted money from Yamato which he could've put to anything else otherwise; a sentiment her mother feels as well. Regardless, she greatly loves Yamato, and is doing what she can with the help of Mimi to get back into good health and resume her studies. Despite her illness, her partner Digimon, Biyomon, is able to evolve into Birdramon just fine. Her Crest is that of "Love". * Jou Kido: He is partnered with Gomamon. His Crest is that of "Sincerity". * Takaishi "T.K." Takeru: Unlike in the canon, he is actually the last of the Chosen Children to acquire his partner Digimon. He is partnered with Patamon. His Crest is that of "Hope". * Mochizuki Meiko: A 21 year old orphan living on the streets ever since she was only 8 years old, and having bonded with an equally alone Digimon known as Meimon. Having grown up on the streets alone with only her Partner Digimon for comfort since her parents had died, Meimon evolved into Meicoomon over the years and had repeatedly helped Meiko keep thugs away from her. Eventually found by Taichi, he offers Meiko a place to stay for a while until he can sort something out with her living arrangements with his friends. Meiko, grateful for Taichi's kindness, near immediately develops a small crush on him due to viewing him as a savior for her whole life since 8 years up until now. While it isn't exactly certain how Taichi truly feels about her initially, he slowly begins to develop mutual feelings for her as time progresses. Her Crest is that of "Honesty". Category:Fan fiction